Among inflammatory mediators, leukotrienes and thromboxanes have recently been noticed. They each cause inflammation alone or interact with each other to cause it, or participate in the continuation of inflammation. However, few compounds exhibiting both leukotrienes production-inhibiting activity and thromboxanes production-inhibiting activity have been found.
The inventors of the present invention have made intensive studies for many years to obtain a compound exhibiting both of the above-mentioned activities and have found that a quinone derivative which will be described below exhibits both the activities at a well-balanced activity ratio and is excellent as a so-called dual inhibitor. The present invention has been accomplished on the basis of this finding.